Goodbye Shinjiro Taiga Hello Naruto Uzumaki
by FunahoMisaki
Summary: How would the worlds of Naruto and Sakura Wars SLML change if instead of Shinjiro Taiga being sent to New York it was an ANBU turned Genin named Naruto Uzumaki? The prince of Whirlpool and Konoha comes to New York dropping his mask and genjutsu! How will the grandson of the Slug and Toad Sannins and the son of the Yellow Flash and Bloody Hanberno do? Read to see! Harem and rated M!
1. End of Wave and mission to the outside

**Naruto Sakura Wars SLML AU**

**By: Sayaalv**

**A/N: I own nothing and what would happen if Naruto was wearing a mask the whole time up until after Wave? Goodbye Shinjiro Taiga. New York Combat Revue say hello to Naruto Uzumaki. Your newest member!**

"Ah Team Seven. Welcome back. How was your mission?" The Sandaime Hokage, Hiruzen Sarutobi, asks smiling at the team that had his beloved honorary grandson on it.

"Eventful Lord Hokage. I'll have the mission report on your desk in less than an hour. By your leave?" Kakashi Hatake, Leaf Jonin and leader of Team Seven, asks wanting to get out of there as soon as possible so he could go doctor the mission reports to make it seem as if Sasuke did all the work while Naruto nearly got the whole team killed. The Hokage knew he would do this and had to hide a smirk behind his pipe as he set his plan into motion.

"Actually Kakashi, since Naruto is aspiring to be the Hokage one day then he needs to learn how to do paperwork so he will be filing the mission report for your team this time as well as helping me finish up my paperwork here. You, Sasuke, and Sakura are dismissed. Naruto, you stay here so I can walk you through everything." Sarutobi said not giving Kakashi any way to refuse or deny the orders without putting himself in a bad light.

"Yes sir. Sakura, Sasuke. Let's go celebrate your first successful C rank, my treat. Naruto, meet us at the 'Bloody Kunai' when you're done here so you can celebrate with us." Kakashi said purposely giving the blond the name of a restaurant that wouldn't let him come within three yards of it without a beating from most of its workers.

"Hai Sensei." Naruto said with fake excitement, knowing that his so called teacher was really someone who had lead many of the beating the blond received as a child. The teacher and other two members of Team Seven left while Naruto let his look of fake excitement drop and glared at his teachers back.

"Bastard." Naruto said as if he were merely pointing out the obvious while the Hokage snickered slightly in agreement before turning serious.

"You have the report done?" Sarutobi asks causing Naruto to nod stoically and hand him a piece of paper that was completely filled with writing.

"Good are you prepared for that secret S-rank mission I told you about before you left for Wave?" Sarutobi asked looking at the ANBU Captain turned Genin.

"Hai. I'll leave a blood clone to deal with the scarecrow, Sasuke-imouto, and pink haired banshee." Naruto said while Sarutobi created two Shadow Clones to deal with the paperwork on his desk.

"Good. While on your mission you may drop the Genjutsu and act, you can also keep it down when you return in time for the Chunin Exams in three months. Think you have enough time to complete your mission or is your blood clone going to have to go through the Exams for you?" Sarutobi asks with a hidden smirk at how shaken everyone will be when Naruto returned from his mission.

"I'll be back in time. I gotta leave now if I want to get there before my guides do. See ya later Old Man." Naruto said grinning foxily at his grandfather figure as he made two clones, one a Shadow Clone to tell all the Clan Children, who knew all about Naruto and who he really was and what he was the container of, but Sasuke about how he was dropping the mask and going on a mission, and the other a Blood Clone to take his place with his team. The real Naruto, still in his Genjutsu and wearing his mask, raised a hand in farewell to the Hokage before jumping out the window and sending one of his smaller slug summons to tell Sasuke about his mission and all.

Naruto, in his ANBU gear, roof jumped to the gate and arrived there just as the last of his true friends arrived.

"See you when you get back Naru-nii." The clan children said smiling at the older boy while the two smaller ones, Hanabi Hyuuga and Konohamaru Sarutobi, hugged his legs.

"See you later bro." Neji Hyuuga said dropping his cold and indifferent mask as he clasped arms with his brother in all but blood.

"When you get back we must have a youthful spar, my youthful brother in all but blood!" Lee said not yelling but still speaking excitedly as he grinned at the blond wearing the grinning Fox mask.

"Shut up Lee. See ya when ya get back Naru-kun but you have to bring me back at least one weapon from wherever you're going that I don't have yet." Tenten said grinning as she hugged her honorary brother who merely laughed at her request.

"See ya when ya get back Gaki-Taicho. I'm proctor of the Second Exam this year so you'd better show got it?" Anko asks grinning even as she gave her commander a salute.

"You're the proctor? Those kids won't know what hits them." Naruto said grinning behind his mask as he shook his head in pity for the poor contestants, causing the younger kids to giggle in agreement and amusement while Anko pouted at him.

"See ya when ya get back Taicho." The Jonin senseis, minus Kakashi who didn't know his blond student was really his commander, said grinning at his antics.

"I made it just in time." Sarutobi said appearing near the small group in a leaf Shunshin.

"It took you this long? You're getting old gramps." Naruto teased with a smirk, causing the Hokage to chuckle at the usual banter.

"Either way. I came to inform you that your grandparents will be stopping by to come and check on you while you're on your mission. Try to keep them in line would you?" Sarutobi said while you could almost feel Narutos devious smirk behind his mask.

"I'll try but no promises." Naruto said cheekily before raising a hand in farewell to everyone and disappearing towards the boat that would take him to the veil separating the worlds and towards his new mission.


	2. Hello New York and HELLLOOOO Cheiron

**Naruto Sakura Wars SLML AU**

**By: Sayaalv**

**A/N: I own nothing and what would happen if Naruto was wearing a mask the whole time up until after Wave? Goodbye Shinjiro Taiga. New York Combat Revue say hello to Naruto Uzumaki. Your newest member!**

"Here ya go sir but I recommend changing into your civilian clothes so ya don't draw to much attention to yaself. If ya worried bout secrecy or me spillin ya identity then don't worry. I see you ANBU and secretive type all the time. I know not ta go blabbing my mouth." The man in charge of the rowboat said causing Naruto to nod in understanding.

"I trust you mister. You wouldn't go ratting out the ANBU head Captain of Konoha even if you were drunk. Just give me a minute to dispel my Genjutsu and change clothes." Naruto said causing the man to pale and sweat slightly but nod and turn away from the kid wearing the Fox mask. Naruto first got out of his ANBU gear and dropped the Genjutsu which revealed that he was actually a full foot taller than he was a moment ago with a nice exotic tan, short spiky blond hair with a few natural red streaks in it, very faint whisker marks on his cheeks, and a set of abs and muscles that made Guys look like silly putty.

With the Genjutsu dropped Naruto quickly slipped on a black form fitting t-shirt with the picture of a nine tailed red fox on the back, black cargo pants, a pair of black sandals, and a black and red trench coat that had the katakana for 'Nine tailed Fox Demon' on it.

_**'Not bad kit.'**_ The Nine tailed Demon Fox, Kyuubi, said in Narutos head.

_'Thanks Kyu-kaa-san.'_ Naruto thought to the female demon that had pretty much raised him and kept him alive all this time. He had first met the Kyuubi by accident when he was two or three and called her Kyu-kaa-chan once and it stuck. The demoness explained that she had attacked Konoha because a snake like man with a leaf headband had attacked and killed her mate and kits and she chased him but was then put under a Genjutsu by Madara Uchiha and was forced to attack the Village Hidden in the Leaves. Ever since then Naruto saw the Kyuubi as his mother figure and trained under her and by himself to one day kill Madara and Orochimaru, whom he later realized the snake like man was, and avenged both Kyuubi herself and everyone that had died trying to stop her Genjutsu induced rampage.

"We're here. Just walk up on that dock and then find your way from there. This is New York by the way. That's the place you said you had to go to right?" The boatman asks looking back at Naruto nervously but was relieved when the dark clad boy merely smiled and nodded at him in thanks.

"Hai. Thank you." Naruto said climbing out of the boat and tossing the man a small pouch full of gold coins as payment.

"Thank you sir and good bye." The man said happily, the blond just gave him enough money to feed his family for a month!

"You're welcome. See ya later." Naruto said raising a hand in farewell without looking back as he walked towards the city with a small book in his left hand opened to a page with a picture of a black skinned woman with black hair and black eyes on it. This was a book of the people he would be working with from now on, taking only a few breaks from his job here when it looked peaceful enough for him to return to Konoha for a while. Sarutobi had given him this with a perverted grin and giggle at some of the pictures in the book which seemed to be mainly female. Naruto glanced up from studying his book just in time to avoid a head on collision with a woman in a suit that had her head in a book too. Apparently the woman glanced up at the same time and moved in the exact same way he had causing them to still have a collision and scatter the books the woman had under her arms everywhere as well as knocking the book out of Narutos hand.

"Sorry about that miss. I was too busy studying to notice much of anything else." Naruto said with an apologetic smile, it was a half-truth since even though Naruto had been studying the pages in the book intently he still noticed quite a bit of what was going on.

"I'm at fault as well. I was too busy studying up on some things too. Huh? What's this?" The woman asks picking up Narutos book which was open at the page about one Cheiron Archer, who looked exactly like the woman in the suit.

"What are you? Some kind of Stalker Fan or something?" The woman Naruto just correctly identified as Cheiron asks glaring up at Naruto, trying her best to stamp down the blush that was rising to her cheeks.

"I take it you are Cheiron Archer then? And to answer your question, no I'm not a stalker or a fan really. I was given this book by my village leader to know who I would be working with from now on." Naruto said picking up the womans books and not looking at her even once as she did a double take at this information.

"So you're the new guy. Not half bad. Follow me and I'll take you to the Theater where you will be working at now. Oh, Thanks." Cheiron says blinking when the blond man took his book back from Cheiron and placed it on top of the small pile of books that he picked up from the ground.

"No problem and thank you. I'll carry these for you as an apology for running into you." Naruto said with a smile that made Cheiron turn away to hide her blush, there was something about this tall muscular man that made her want to act like a high school freshman with a crush on the hot senior football star.

"Thanks. My name's Cheiron by the way. Cheiron Archer." Cheiron said introducing herself as she began to walk towards the Theater, knowing instinctively that the blond was following her.

"Nice to meet you. My name's Naruto. Naruto Uzumaki-Namikaze-Senju." Naruto said giving his full real name as he followed after the attractive lawyer.

"That's a mouth full." Cheiron said looking back at Naruto curiously.

"Yeah but I don't mind. Uzumaki was my mother's last name before she married my father and is the name I lived under for most all of my life, Namikaze was my father's last name while Senju is my grandmothers' last name since my grandfather didn't have one and my father was separated from my grandmother at birth." Naruto explained, causing Cheiron to give a slight 'ah' of understanding before something struck the Harlem woman.

"Why were you just living under your mothers' last name instead of your fathers or grandmothers for most of your life, if it's not too personal for me to ask of course?" Cheiron asks her curiosity getting the best of her while Naruto merely smiled at her encouragingly.

"If it was too personal I wouldn't answer it and the answer is simple really. My dad and grandma have a lot of enemies on their own but if you add their enemies together you won't believe the amount of people who would try to kill me in revenge for the things they've done. My mom didn't have a whole lot of enemies that anyone knew of since she was, supposedly, the only survivor when her home village was destroy and then relocated to my fathers and grandmother home village so it was deemed safe for me to use my mother's last name until I was strong enough to protect myself and those close to me." Naruto said with a shrug, having been told all of this when he was made ANBU head captain at the tender age of seven and having gotten over it fairly quickly.

"What caused them to have so many enemies?" Cheiron asks as she began to lead Naruto down a small side ally that was a shortcut to the Theater.

"War. My grandma and her two teammates, one of which is my grandpa, were the strongest fighters my village had, they still are the strongest today in fact, and had to kill many men and women that were trying to kill them and destroy my village. The family members of those that were killed in action would get any revenge they could on someone close to them, namely me or my father. My father was the strongest fighter in the village during the second war that happened and was able to destroy hundreds of the enemies in a single move or two and in less time that it took for most to pull out their weapons. My father almost single handedly defeated an entire village and now everyone from that village would love to get revenge on him by killing his wife, son, or parents. If they went after my grandparents they were sent back in a body bag if it was my grandfather but if they attacked my grandmother then there would hardly be enough to fit in a napkin. My mother was pretty much the same as my grandmother only not as brutal; she left more body parts so they could identify the idiot. When I was born I couldn't be given my father's name since they would then try to kill me from the moment I was born, let alone the enemies my father had within the village." Naruto explained a moment before a man with a knife stepped out in front of him and Cheiron and pointed the knife at them, swaying drunkenly as he did so.

"Alright hand over all your money and no one gets hurt and I don't use the woman as a plaything." The man slurred drunkenly while Cheiron looked beyond outraged at this and was about to raise hell but was stopped by Naruto shifting the books into his left hand while he curled the right one into a fist. The man began to drunkenly walk towards them and when he was close enough that Cheiron was about to kick him, Naruto lashed forward with a right hook to the guys jaw which caused the man to drop the knife and clutch at his now broken jaw.

Naruto caught the knife by the blade before it could hit the ground and then raised it so that the man could easily see it. Naruto clenched his fist and easily crushed the blade into pieces, causing both Cheiron and the man to look at him wide eyed when he opened his fist to drop the remnants showing that he wasn't even injured.

"Get out of my sight before I do that to your bones for your remarks about using women as play things. I have less than zero patience or mercy on those that say those things, let alone in my presence and the presence of said woman." Naruto said with an icy tone to his words, causing the man to nod dumbly in fear and run for his life while Cheiron blushed at the facts that he was protecting her like this and that he called her a woman. She didn't know why but for some reason she felt attracted to this bo- no, not a boy, man even though she had just met him.

"Well now that that's over how about we get to the Theater before anything else happens?" Naruto said his icy tone vanishing as he smiled at Cheiron, causing her to blush again and smile.

"Of course. It's only another minute or two from here. Thanks for that by the way." Cheiron said smiling softly, which changed her whole look from being stern and unforgiving to kind and loving.

"Not a problem. I hate bastards like him anyways. Way I see it girls are just as capable of doing anything a boy could do only they can do it in heels and shouldn't be treated like breeding stock or objects." Naruto said shrugging while Cheiron felt her respect and trust for this man rise rapidly. Cheiron merely smiled at him again, not knowing anything else to do right now, before she began walking towards the Theater with Naruto by her side.

"So why don't you tell me more about your parents and grandparents and village or about yourself in general?" Cheiron asks trying to start a conversation with the blond as she entered the Theater and waved at Cherry, Anri, and Gemini, all of whom waved back but blushed slightly when they looked Naruto over.

"Sure. Teammates should know about each other so they can work together better. Why don't I start with my grandparents and friends since my grandparents and some of my friends will be coming to check up on me every once in a while?" Naruto said smiling at Cheiron and giving the other three women brief nods of acknowledgement, not noticing their blushes increasing.

"Sounds good but what about your parents? Wouldn't they want to come check on you as well?" Cheiron asks confused slightly when he didn't mention his parents.

"My parents probably would if they were alive. Both of them died the day I was born though so they kinda can't." Naruto said shrugging since he was far too used to not having parents to care.

"Sorry I brought it up. So what are your grandparents and friends like?" Cheiron asks subconsciously linking her arms with Narutos free one in comfort before changing the subject, which she was rewarded by with a large fox like grin from Naruto that made her blush heatedly.

"It's fine. I'm far too used to them being dead by now. My grandparents names are Tsunade Senju and Jiraiya Senju and are two members of a team of three that is called the Legendary Sannin." Naruto said smiling as he told Cheiron everything he knew about his grandparents and friends while she lead him to the roof to meet his new bosses.


	3. Introductions, pranks, and bloodlines

**Naruto Sakura Wars SLML AU**

**By: Sayaalv**

**A/N: See previous chapter**

The door to the manager's office opened to reveal a sight that had those inside the office blinking and pinching themselves to make sure they had not somehow fallen asleep. The normally cold and stoic Cheiron Archer was leaning on a tall muscular blond haired man to remain upright as she laughed, or giggled to be more precise; uncontrollably at something the man must've told her before the door opened.

"You did that without getting caught until _after_ you were done and while wearing a 'kill me' orange jumpsuit?" Cheiron asks in between her giggles as she ignored the others in the office in place of looking up at Naruto curiously, since he was about an inch or two taller than her.

"Oh yeah. You should have seen how pissed off those villagers were! Let alone some of the ninja that tried chasing me. I swear one of them had swallowed a fire jutsu and was trying to breath it back out on me he was so angry!" Naruto said with a foxy grin while Cheiron was reduced to little more than giggles at that. A few seconds later and Cheiron finally noticed her teammate and friend Subaru Kujou looking at Cheiron faintly surprised, her boss and friend Ratchet Altair looking at her with a small smile and a sly wink that made Cheiron turn pink, and her commander Sunnyside looking at her as if she had grown three heads and ten extra arms. Cheiron hastily stifled her giggles but even with her acting skills and her practice with being a Lawyer it was more than a little difficult.

"And what has you in such a rare good mood Cheiron?" Ratchet asks with a teasing undertone to her voice as she grinned at the now blushing woman.

"Naruto here was just telling me about some of the pranks he had pulled on his village and I couldn't help laughing at a few of them." Cheiron said letting go of Naruto and straightening her cloths slightly, trying to keep her two friends from seeing her blush but failing horribly.

"Oh really? Perhaps he could tell us a few after we all introduce ourselves to one another? Cherry, Anri, and Gemini will be here in a few seconds to introduce themselves as well since we have a few hours till the show starts." Ratchet said smirking at her dark skinned friend while Naruto nodded before chuckling at something.

"No wonder the Old Man was jealous of me going on the mission." Naruto said to himself with a smirk on his face that had the three women in the office blushing.

"Why would your village leader be jealous of you being on a mission here?" Cheiron asks knowing who Naruto was referring too and looking at the blond and red haired ninja curiously.

"The Old Man is a huge pervert and so far every woman in this building is incredibly beautiful in their own ways. Well except the woman with the brown hair and glasses sitting behind that desk. She's not all that beautiful." Naruto said with a grin making all the women in the Theater, since Gemini, Anri, and Cherry had just walked into the room, blush before turning to look at the person Naruto was talking about and giggled or chuckled at seeing it was really Sunnyside he was talking about. Sunnyside however lost his grin and glared at Naruto lightly.

"I'm a male." Sunnyside said bluntly while Naruto looked a little surprised at this.

"Really? Then might I suggest that you have those breast implants removed so that no one else mistakes you for a woman?" Naruto asked hiding a grin and instead raising an eyebrow at the man that was now blushing angrily while the women finally succumbed to their laughter until tears were rolling down their cheeks from laughing too hard.

"I do _not_ have breast implants." Sunnyside with a glare at Naruto, who was no longer trying to hide his grin, while the females of the Theater hurriedly tried to stifle their laughter, without much success mind you, at the angry voice he had used.

"Alright alright. If you insist. No need to get angry." Naruto said holding his hands up placatingly before adopting a serious and almost emotionless look that Cheiron had only seen when the two of them were accosted by the man in the alley. The look on his face sent a shiver down her spine that she had never felt before but she knew it wasn't fear. If anything it seemed to be arousal and judging by the looks on the other girls' faces, minus Anri who was looking at Naruto kind of like how a younger sister would look at an overprotective older brother for some reason, it seemed that they had felt the same thing. Great competition, wait what?! She didn't-couldn't like Naruto like that she had just meet him for the love of God!

"Looks like you're getting fan girls among your coworkers kid. Better prepare for them to have a cat fight to see who gets to date you." Sunnyside said smirking and thinking that maybe this would teach the blond and red haired boy to mess with him. His plan backfired when Naruto merely shrugged at him.

"If one of them wants to date me then I'd more surprised at them actually wanting to date me more than anything else. I'm the last bloodline holder of three prominent clans in my village which means I am actually _forced_ to date and/or marry multiple women according with the laws of my village." Naruto said bluntly and causing the women there to exchange glances and mental agreements to talk about this later, but still blush none the less about possibly marrying Naruto _and_ each other.

"Subaru takes it you are a ninja from Konoha based on your headband?" Subaru said stepping forward after fighting down a blush from when Cherry winked saucily at her.

"Correct madam. Name's Naruto Uzumaki-Namikaze-Senju at your service. And I must say that I think it will be a pleasure to work along such lovely and capable women." Naruto said smoothly while inwardly wondering how the purple clad woman knew what village he was from let alone what the villages were called.

"Senju! Subarus family had thought that the Senju line was going to die with Lady Tsunade! Subarus family has always had a truce and alliance with the Senjus!" Subaru said shocked at finding a Senju that was not Lady Tsunade.  
"Lady Tsunade is my grandmother. The Senjus only had alliances with one clan that is not in Konoha now a days and that's the Kujous. Why did your clan leave Konoha anyways?" Naruto asks easily accepting the fact that Subarus family had an alliance with his own.

"We were forced out in the times of Subarus grandmother due to those inside the village that wanted to use us for our bloodline. Since you are said to have the Senju bloodline which one is it? The Shodiames Wood bloodline and effect on Biju, the Nidames control over water, or Lady Tsunades pinpoint chakra control?" Subaru asks taking a seat on the couch across from Naruto and staring straight at him inquisitively.

"All three actually, plus a bloodline from my father that originally awoke in him then in me and then there's my mother's two bloodlines from the Uzumaki clan of Whirlpool. The third person talk is the side effect of your bloodline activating isn't it?" Naruto said casually while Subaru was so shocked that she almost couldn't nod her head in answer to his question for a full minute.

"_Six_ Bloodlines at once!? You do know this means you have to take a minimum of six wives correct?" Subaru asks staring at Naruto in shock while all the girls minus Anri and herself perked up at this. A quick mental count informed them that there were four of them that were interested in him here right now which meant that he could marry all of them and still have to take on another two wives!

"I know. Good thing no one back in the village knows since they worship bloodlines and people who hate me would probably try and marry me or get someone they're related to, to try and marry me just so they could join my clan. Since no one knows I know who there likes me for me." Naruto said with a sigh but also a little smile before Sunnyside cleared his throat to bring attention back to himself.

"As fascinating as this is shouldn't we be getting on with the introduction since we do have a show tonight?" Sunnyside asked raising an eyebrow at everyone, causing them to nod and take seats on the two couches with Naruto sitting between Ratchet and Cheiron while Subaru was in between Cherry and Anri.

"I'll go first. As you all already know my name's Naruto Uzumaki-Namikaze-Senju. My likes are my friends, my family, practicing with my bloodlines, and practicing my sword skills. My dislikes are perverts, people who judge others before getting to know them, rapists, abusers, and idiots. My hobbies I have lots of hobbies but I mostly focus on reading, training, hanging out with my friends and honorary brothers and sisters, gardening, cooking, and writing songs. My dreams for the future…hell if I know. I just go with whatever happens ya know?" Naruto says with a large grin at the last part while a few of the others merely nodded their agreement.

"I'll go next I suppose. As you already know my name is Michael J. Sunnyside. My likes include plays, beautiful women, and my koi fish. My dislikes include cats, ugly women, and pranksters. (This last bit was said as he looked right at Naruto who merely grinned and gave him the two finger salute much to everyone elses amusement and glanced at Anri who merely gave him an innocent look.) My hobbies are coming up with plays and feeding my precious Koi fish. My dreams for the future…I think I might not share that since I would, most likely, get slapped for it." Sunnyside said with a perverted grin that made the women furious and Naruto glare at him slightly.

"I'll go next. My name is Ratchet Altair. I'm originally from the France division of the STAR Division but was relocated here with the rank of Captain when France failed and we began here in New York. My likes include my friends and coworkers, gardening, acting, watching Anris pranks as long as I'm not the target, and bringing peace to New York. My dislikes include perverts, murderers, rapists, and abusers. My hobbies are occasionally helping Anri with her pranks and laughing when they work and I'm not the target, gardening, acting, and training and my dreams for the future. Protect New York and my friends for as long as I can, hopefully retiring one day and finding a nice man to settle down and have kids with." Ratchet said with a small smile, and a blush as she glanced at Naruto, at the end while everyone was confused when Naruto flinched slightly when she mentioned murderers.

"I'll go next then. Name's Cheiron Archer Lawyer and actress from Harlem New York! My likes include cats, my friends and pseudo family, watching and occasionally helping Anri with her pranks, winning either in the courtroom or on the battlefield, putting away those who break the law, acting, and protecting New York. My dislikes include dogs please don't ask, perverts, criminals of any type, and losing a battle whether in court or in battle, and not being able to protect those closest to me. My hobbies include watching and helping Anri with her pranks, reading, Song writing, acting, and protecting New York and everyone in it. My dreams for the future…never actually thought about it but probably the same as Ratchets." Cheiron said smiling at her friends and blushing as she glanced at Naruto when she mentioned her dreams for the future.

"Oh! Me next! The name's Cherry Crocker and I run the watering hole here at our humble little Theater as well as work in the Rainbow Division, Foxy. My likes include rollerblading, cute boys, my friends, my pseudo little sister Anri, my family, helping Anri with pranks, and helping the STAR Division. My dislikes include perverts, rapists, idiots who can't take a hint even when it's right in front of them, seeing my friends and family hurt, and ugly old little fat men that think they own the world. My hobbies include taking pictures mostly of the results of Anris pranks, helping my friends and family, roller blading, and cooking; I really like trying out new recipes especially. My dreams for the future...besides watching after my adorable honorary sister I don't really know but I suppose they're pretty much the same as Cheiron and Ratchets." Cherry said with a flirtatious wink at Naruto when she said the word 'Foxy', which caused Naruto to pale ever so slightly for some reason, and the part about her dreams for the future, which caused him to blush.

"My turn! I'm Anri Yoshino of the Rainbow Division. My likes include my older sister and mother figures, my friends, pranks, and running the gift shop down in the Lobby. My dislikes include most boys, people who hurt others without a good reason, criminals, and bullies. My hobbies include taking pictures, playing pranks, hanging out with my sister and mother figures, cooking with Cherry, and trying the new types of foods Cherry makes. My dreams for the future…don't know for sure but for now I'm hoping to be a costume maker or fashion designer." Anri said with a wide mischievous grin when she mentioned pranks, causing all but Sunnyside to grin back.

"I think me and you are gonna get along just fine kiddo. Tell ya what. You get to know me before hating me on principal and I'll help you pull off pranks and teach you how not to get caught if you don't want to be. Deal?" Naruto asks grinning insanely widely at Anri who looked at him curiously while Cheiron looked torn between amusement and horror.

"How good of a pranker are you?" Anri asks before answering his question and causing all but Cheiron and Sunnyside to look at Naruto curiously no matter how well they hid it.

"One of my nicknames from my village that isn't insulting is 'The Prank Master from Hell'." Naruto answered dryly and causing the others to look at him wide eyed.

"You two promise not to hit me with a prank and I'll help you and won't make you stop." Cheiron said immediately when she caught sight of Anris rare grin. The two new partners in crime looked at each other for a brief moment as if communicating without words before they both smiled and looked at Cheiron in creepy unision.

"Deal!" The two pranksters said causing Cheiron to let out a sigh of relief while the others looked faintly scared for their sanity and well-being.

"It is Subarus turn Subaru believes. Subaru is Subaru Kujou from Japan and before that Subarus clan comes from Konoha where Naruto is from. Subarus likes includes her friends, family, training, tea, and reading up on Noh. Subarus dislikes are far too many to list right now but it appears to be a bit of a mixture of everyone else although I understand that sometimes one must commit murder in order to protect ones family. Subarus hobbies are preforming Noh, training in her bloodline, acting, and protecting those Subaru considers friends. Subarus dreams for the future…Subaru does not really know nor really care. Subaru will merely go wherever Subarus life takes her." Subaru said but she still had a small dusting of pink on her cheeks as she glanced at Naruto from behind her fan.

"A fan? So you're a wind type too?" Naruto asks looking at the design on the fan critically and picking up on the seals placed into it designed as ceremonial designs or some other such thing.

"Yes. Subaru is a wind and water elemental due to Subarus bloodline. What type elemental are you?" Subaru asks raising an eyebrow when Naruto grinned and rubbed the back of his neck sheepishly.

"Er all elements and subelements actually. It's a part of one of my bloodlines from my mother's Uzumaki blood, along with being able to sign more than one summoning scroll." Naruto explained when Subarus jaw dropped, well as much as it could drop at least, in shock.

"These next few months will be very interesting indeed." Subaru said after shaking herself from her shock induced daze while the others looked confused, causing Subaru and Naruto to spend the next half an hour or so explaining everything to them, including the fact that Subarus fan had seals on it that allowed her to summon not only her swords but also the clan of ravens she had a summoning contract with.


	4. A quick overview and reactions

**Naruto Sakura Wars SLML AU**

**By: Sayaalv**

**A/N: See previous chapter oh and just so you know Naruto is 19 in this fic and started the academy late and you all know how he failed and all.**

Subaru was right the next three months were very interesting to say the least. With the use of Naruto Shadow Clones and Henges the Combat Revue didn't have to worry about an enemy attacking in the middle of one of their shows. Naruto also used the mastery of seals he inherited from his Grandfather and Father to make a seal that allowed the STAR Division to summon forth their weapons, in a smaller lighter form so that they could be wielded easily, in case they needed them but couldn't get in their STARs in time while there was also another seal to allow the girls to instantly summon their STARs in case they didn't have time to run back to the Theater and get in them before running back to the scene of attack. These seals were then painted onto the girls, and Naruto, in the form of star tattoos on the palm of their hands so that all they had to do was focus their energy onto their hands and 'poof' instant weapons and/or STARs depending on which hand they focused on. Anri and Naruto also became like brother and sister with Naruto showing Anri how to pull off big scale pranks without getting caught or leaving any evidence as to who did the deed. Their relationship got to the point where Anri would openly call Naruto 'Naru-nii-san' and he would pout before calling her 'Anri-imouto' or 'Anri-chan' much to everyones amusement. While within a week of arriving Naruto had gone on at least one date with each of the members of the STAR division and a nice woman in a wheelchair he had met in Central Park named Diana, and within two weeks he found himself engaged to Gemini, Cherry, Diana, Ratchet, Subaru, and Cheiron with the girls agreeing that Cheiron should be the main wife since she was experienced with politicians and all.

One of the most memorial things the girls would remember was the first battle against a scythe wielding opponent robot in the sky. It took all of two seconds of looking at the opponent bot for Naruto to make a smart remark that had the other three girls there laughing from within their STARs while Cherry and Anri were laughing from their booth in the Theater. It took hardly half a minute for Naruto to efficiently piss off the scythe wielding enemy so much that he could hardly aim his attacks properly and left himself open to loads of attacks but he was destroyed by a single well-placed 'Mecha Rasangan' that Naruto had developed. That was another unbelievable thing that Naruto had done within a single week, he had redeveloped and almost literally recreated all of the Jutsus he knew so that they could work with his STAR and then helped Subaru do the same, which drastically helped when fighting against the enemy especially when Naruto used his Mecha Clone Jutsu to create a small army of Narutos and his STAR.

Another memorable event was when he went to Harlem to give Cheiron a letter as a favor to Mr. Wong. Two seconds within stepping foot in Harlem Naruto was accosted with Barbie, Jing-Jing, and Carlos of the Centaur gang and the confrontation with Steam Frontier went something like this.

"Look man. I understand that you're protective of your turf especially when it involves strangers like me but I'm running an errand for someone and delivering this to Cheiron. I don't want no trouble or anything and I promise that I'll get out of Harlem as soon as I'm done with my task unless Cheiron or someone else asks me to stay. Mind if I go through now since I don't think Cheiron would like it if I had to hurt someone she sees as family and I _really _don't want her mad at me. She's scarier than the devil when she's mad." Naruto said with a slight shiver as he remembered one time when an arrogant idiot had strode on stage in the middle of a show and demanded that she date him or suffer the consequences. She was downright pissed at the idiot and not only sent him to the hospital with several broken bones and missing teeth, she also invented several new ways to use curse words and a wooden sword.

"Fine we'll let you through but you cause any trouble on our turf and your ass belongs to us. Bebe and Jing-Jing will escort you and make sure you don't do anything funny." Carlos said nodding his head at the two women with him that were blushing as they looked Naruto up and down since he was wearing a form fitting muscle shirt and a pair of skinny blue jeans.

"Sorry dude I don't swing that way and my ass has already been claimed by several women who are open to sharing me with each other but not with other men." Naruto said with a cheeky grin even as he offered his arms to the two blushing women who immediately latched onto him while Carlos stood there spluttering and getting mad.

"So you're a player?" Jing-Jing asks while Naruto was grateful to Anri, Cherry, and Cheiron beating the meaning of some slang words into his head.

"Nah. Where I come from I'm the last male descendent of several important families and my government will literally force me to marry several women whether I want to or not. According to my countries laws I'm forced to marry a minimum of six women although I can marry more than that. In the two weeks I've been here I pretty much got engaged to five women without me knowing it until they told me straight to my face that they wanted to marry me one day and not only don't mind sharing but also won't take no for an answer." Naruto explained since it was pretty much true and he had already given them the rings since he did fall in love with them in the short time he's known them.

"Lucky bastard." Carlos muttered earning swift angry slaps to the back of the head from Jing-Jing and Barbie before the two women glared at him and dragged Naruto towards Cheirons law office which was above a Laundromat. Naruto pulled the girls away from the door a millisecond before it opened, which kept a four way collision from happening with Cheiron and the three of them.

"Oh Naruto! I thought our date wasn't until tomorrow?" Cheiron asks in surprise at seeing her fiancé at the door with two of her friends and honorary younger sisters.

"It's not. I was just asked to deliver this too you and these two lovely ladies decided to accompany me so I didn't get lost or cause any trouble." Naruto said causing Barbie and Jing-Jing to blush and refuse to look at either Cheiron or Naruto.

"What seems to be the problem Miss Archer?" A blond haired man in a suit and wearing glasses asks stepping up behind Cheiron and causing Barbie and Jing-Jing to tense.

"My fiancé and two of my friends came to deliver something. Nothing for you to care about." Cheiron said coldly and causing the man to gape at her slightly.

"I wasn't aware you had a fiancé." The man said pushing his glasses up his nose and glaring at Naruto slightly.

"My personal life is none of your business and I'd thank you to keep it that way. Now, if you don't mind, I'm sure they would like to come in instead of standing outside my office all night." Cheiron said coldly and calmly causing the man to flush slightly in anger and back away from the door, allowing Cheiron to back away and allow the others entrance, Naruto accepting a small kiss on the cheek from his lead fiancé as he passed her. This small show of affection caused Bill to glare at Naruto darkly, earning a bored look in return.

"Shall we continue on with the deal then?" Bill asks Cheiron and doing his best to ignore Naruto and his two companions as they took a seat on the couch across from him.

"Fine but let's make it quick." Cheiron said with a small exasperated sigh and an apologetic glance at Naruto and her friends, causing them to smile back in understanding.

"Good. So we agree to knock down this Harlem trash and build up a newer and better Harlem?" Bill asked bluntly and causing protests and exclamations of disbelief to be heard from the two Harlem girls sitting next to Naruto while Cheiron frowned greatly.

"No. You said we were just going to redevelop the buildings so that they were better. You mentioned nothing about knocking them down and building new buildings on top of them. The Harlem as it is right now is not trash, sure it's not the best place in New York but it's a lot better than it could be." Cheiron said frowning greatly at Bill who smirked at her smugly and pulled out a piece of paper that looked official.

"Need I remind you, Miss Archer, that this paper is the contract you signed with Steam Frontier agreeing to work with us and do as we ask as long as it's not against the law?" Bill said smiling smugly at the woman who looked angry now.

"May I see the contract for a moment?" Naruto asks politely and without showing emotion in his eyes or on his face.

"I don't see why not." Bill said confused but confident as he handed Naruto the contract.

"Hmm. So you're saying that because of this paper that Cheiron will be forced to work with you?" Naruto asks with a plan forming in his head as he looked the paper over, discreetly giving Cheiron several signals that made her eyes widen before she was forced to hide her smirk.

"Yes. If anything happened to that piece of paper then the contract will be null and void. Why?" Bill asks nodding his head to Narutos question but not liking the devious smirk that appeared on Narutos face at his answer.

"No reason. I just wanted to know if I could help my lovely fiancé out by doing this." Naruto said throwing the contract in the air before launching a signless fireball jutsu from his mouth at the contract, burning it to ashes before anyone could grab it.

"There now Cheiron doesn't have to work with you and you can't legally destroy Harlem without the residences consent." Naruto said grinning victoriously while Cheiron grinned as well at the looks of shock on Barbies, Jing-Jings, and Bills faces.

"Thank you for that dear. Would you mind too terribly if I asked you to escort Mr. Bill here out of Harlem?" Cheiron asks grinning at her fiancé who merely smirked foxily, making the three women present blush brightly, and stood up before clapping a calloused hand onto Bills shoulder.

"Please either come quietly or I will have to use force. Please just give me a reason to force you out of here." Naruto said with a perfectly straight face as he stood behind Bill radiating impending doom. Not half a minute later was Bill sent flying out of Cheirons window with enough force to send him flying right out of Harlem.

Then there was the rather unforgettable memory of Tsunade coming to visit Naruto a few seconds before Kokuryu attacked. Here's a look of how that went.

"So you're the girls that are gonna marry my little Naru-chan? Not half bad and you each look like your actual able to take care of yourselves. Huh? Hey Gaki! When'd you learn about the marriage contract between the Senjus and Kujous?" Tsunade yelled to her grandson who was playing basketball with Carlos and a few others when his grandmother spotted Subaru.

"There's a marriage contract between Senjus and Kujous?" Naruto shouted back looking away from the game just as he shot the ball right into the hoop.

"Yeah! My mom set it up saying that whenever there was a male born to me he would have to marry the Kujou woman closest to his age. Since your dad went missing as a baby and the Kujous couldn't be found when you were born it was declared null until a Kujou woman was found." Tsunade shouted back causing everyone to look surprised before the two blond ninjas looked at each other for a minute before merely shrugging it off.

"So who's going to be his main wife?" Tsunade asked changing the subject with a curious look on her face.

"That would be me." Cheiron said stepping forward a little bit with her engagement ring shining on her finger.

"Ohhh. Didn't you also say that you and Naruto consummated the marriage last night and that was why you were in such a happy mood earlier?" Cherry asks grinning mischievously, showing that she spent a lot of time around Naruto with how mischievous she looked, as she leered at Cheiron who had blushed several different shades of red at this question.

"Is that why you were limping earlier?" Ratchet asked with a faux innocent look on her face while smothering her laughter at how bright Cheiron was turning.

"You do know I can hear everything you're saying right!?" Naruto said turning a brilliant shade of red from over on the basketball court, causing the others to burst out laughing while Cheiron turned even redder.

"Screw you all." Cheiron said glaring at her friends and soon to be sister wives.

"Okay. Can we let Naruto watch?" Cherry asked with a faux innocent look causing Cheiron to turn a new shade of red while Naruto seemed to be impersonating a tomato with how red he was turning. At that moment a woman with orange hair wearing black armor appeared in a small flash of black lightening just in time to be hit in the head with a basketball that Naruto had tried to throw to one of his teammates but Cherrys comment had threw off his aim. The strange woman was knocked backwards and hit her head on the ground knocking her out cold instantly. Almost instantly Naruto and his girls plus Anri, who had been playing with Geminis horse Larry over in the nearby park, and Tsunade were by the womans side. Diana was checking the woman over with a basic healing jutsu that Tsunade had taught her when it was discovered that each of the STAR members had chakra no matter how little or how much.

"She'll be fine. The basketball to the head just surprised her so much that she fell back and hit her head, knocking her out cold. She should wake up in a few seconds." Diana reported and sure enough the orange haired woman groaned not three seconds later.

"Who hit me?" The woman asked looking at the people surrounding her without the crazy glint in her eyes that had been there when she first appeared.

"That would be my fault. I got distracted when throwing a basketball and it hit you in the head. Sorry about that miss." Naruto said scratching the back of his neck sheepishly while glaring pointedly at Cherry who merely gave him an innocent look that no one bought for a second.

"Don't be. Knocking me out like that resulted in a spell that was placed on me to be lifted. But since I lost a battle, whether you knowingly defeated me or not, that means I must marry you as is the way of my people." The woman said causing everyone to merely blink and stare at her for a second before Anri, Cherry, and Tsunade began laughing while Naruto face palmed.

"That could only happen to Naruto/Foxy." Tsunade and Cherry said in unision through their laughter.

And so Naruto began getting to know and date Kokuryu before they finally got engaged around a month and a half later. Another interesting thing that happened was when Rosita met Anri and Naruto.

"Pranks? I like pranks! Can I help?" The small Mexican asked her eyes lighting up when Anri and Naruto had mentioned pranks as they were showing Rosita to the Theater.

"Sure! Me and Naruto-tou-san could always do with another prankster joining us." Anri said grinning at the eleven year old Mexican bounty hunter. That was another thing that happened. Since Anri saw Ratchet and Cheiron as her mother figures and they were both getting married to Naruto she thought it only fitting to call him her dad, much to the others amusement while Naruto face planted at that before he and the girls agreed to adopt Anri the moment they went to Konoha for a visit.

"Tou-san? What does Tou-san mean?" Rosita asked the slightly older girl while looking up at Naruto curiously.

"Tou-san means father or dad. Since I'm marrying the ones she sees as her mom's she calls me her dad." Naruto explained causing Rosita to 'ah' in understanding.

"Since my papas gone does that make you my new papa?" Rosita asked innocently as they walked into the Theater, causing Cheiron and Cherry who were nearby to snicker slightly at the 'hit over the head with a STAR' look on Narutos face.

"Sure if you want me to be I guess." Naruto finally said with a shrug of his shoulders, he had always wanted a big family and it seemed like he was finally getting it.

"Yay! I got a papa! Er. Who's my new mama then?" Rosita asked innocently and complete with a tilt of her head.

"You have six mamas and a sister now I suppose." Naruto said while Cheiron and Cherry began making their way over to the small group of three.

"Eh!? Six mamas _and_ a sister!? I the luckiest girl in the whole world! When can I meet my mamas and sister!?" Rosita exclaimed excitedly while Cheiron and Cherry began laughing.

"Here's two of your mamas now and Anri here is your sister." Naruto calmly told the excited bounty hunter who shouted happily at this and promptly tackled her two of her mamas and her sister in hugs that nearly broke their backs.

That's how Narutos friends from Konoha found their friend and honorary brother. Here a small look on how the various teams and people reacted.

"Let me get this straight gaki. You're engaged to _six_ women who don't mind sharing you with one another or making out with one another, and you've adopted two girls as your own daughters?" Narutos grandfather Jiraiya asks looking at his grandson in wide eyed shock. Naruto merely nodded mutely and pulled Anri and Rosita out of the way just in time for his grandfather to kneel to Naruto and start bowing repeatedly chanting 'I'm not worthy' and 'teach me your ways master' over and over.

"You're engaged and adopted two kids as your own?" Tenten asked when her team visited Naruto under guise as a C-Rank mission just three days after Jiraiya had left. Once again Naruto only nodded mutely and sighed when team Nines jaws dropped.

"Lucky bastard." Neji muttered glaring at his honorary brother in jealousy.

"Yosh! You're flames of Youth burn brighter than ever before!" Lee and Gai yelled in creepy unision and making all of the females present that wasn't used to them sweat drop and back away slowly.

"Long as you're happy and they're not fan girls." Tenten said shrugging her indifference to this.

"You are one lucky bastard Nii-san." Sasuke said when he snuck out of the village with Team Eight not even a full week later, taking a page out of Narutos book and leaving a clone in his place.

"As long as you treat them right and they don't mind it's none of my business." Kurenai said shrugging it off just as easily as Tenten had done.

"You are my new idol Naruto-nii." Kiba said staring at Naruto in awe while Shino nodded his agreement.

"Does that make your daughters our nieces or would they be more like sisters?" Hinata had asked curiously causing Naruto to merely shrug his indifference to this while leaving it up to them to decide. Hinata immediately declared that Narutos adopted daughters were her new sisters and proceeded to try and spoil them rotten with Narutos fiancés laughing the whole time.

"Way to go Boss-Nii-san! They definitely look better than that other girl you pretended to have a crush on and they're probably better fighters too!" Konohamaru said causing his uncle Asuma to laugh while the STAR girls looked at Naruto curiously and he told them that Konohamaru was talking about his teammate Sakura, causing the women to wince since he had told them all about her and how he pretended to want to date her even though she was pretty much useless in any kind of real fight.

"You are way too troublesome nii-san." Shikamaru said lazily while Choji offered Naruto a bag of chips in congratulations and Ino merely shook her head in bemusement.

"Naruto my honorary nephew. I think you are the new idol of every straight man in the world." Asuma had told him seriously causing Naruto to merely laugh it off.

"Damn Gaki-Taicho! You're one lucky brat you know that right?" Anko had asked when she had found out and dropped in for a visit, somehow getting along with Subaru and Cherry rather well. Ibiki had taken one long look at Naruto before shaking his head and muttering something under his breath that sounded vaguely like 'damn lucky brat'.

Another memorial event was when Naruto told everyone about Kyuubi and how she was sealed inside of him just before their battle with Oda Nobunaga in which Naruto was possessed by the evil spirit.

"Hahahahaha! You're an idiot if you think you can take over my body or possess me for anything longer than a minute or two! Kyu-kaa-san hates freeloaders and that is what you are! So get out or get eaten!" Naruto yelled as an outline of Kyuubi formed behind Narutos STAR after his fiancés and children yelled for him to come back to them, Cheiron yelling at him to come back if for no other reason than to help raise the child she was carrying. Kyuubi bit down on Nobunaga and caused him to scream and vanish into thin air without putting up a fight at all.

"So we're having a baby?" Naruto asked Cheiron the moment they got out of their STARs back at the Theater. Cheiron nodded as she and the others tackled him in hugs with one hand on her lower abdomen as she smiled and kissed Naruto. Naruto grinned like a loon as he placed a hand over her stomach as well.

That was two weeks ago and now that all the demons, except Kokuryu who was now a human who was engaged to Naruto, were gone never to come back the rather large family was heading back to Konoha just in time for the Chunin Exams.


	5. Back to konoha

**Naruto Sakura Wars SLML AU**

**By: Sayaalv**

**(A/N: See previous chapter) **

"Yo! Mind letting us through?" Naruto asked the 'Chunin for life' at the gates as he and the group walked up to the wall with Tsunade and Shizune coming up behind them quickly.

"Hey gaki. Just in time for the exams. Oi! Let us in to see Sarutobi-sensei. He's waiting on us and knows we're coming." Tsunade said ruffling Narutos hair much to his annoyance and his fiancés amusement. The gate guards merely gulped and quickly opened the gate for the Slug Sannin and her group.

"Yo Old Man! We're here to stay!" Naruto said grinning foxily at Sarutobi when he showed up just inside the gate to welcome Naruto and his large family.

"I see that Naruto-kun and I still maintain that you are the new role model for every straight male in the Shinobi Nations. Let's get to my office so you can sign those adoption papers and come up with a name for your new clan." Sarutobi said enjoying the look of shock on the faces of those nearby that didn't recognize the blond Genin.

"Hey bro. Welcome back home. New clan huh? Bout time. Me and 'Nata are gonna ask uncle Haishi if we can throw a party at the Hyuuga compound. You and your family in or what?" Neji Hyuuga asks breaking through the gathering crowd to grin at and give Naruto a manly hug with his team and cousin not far behind.

"What do you think ladies?" Naruto asked looking back at his family curiously and causing the girls to grin at him.

"We are definitely in….No alcohol though." Cheiron said grinning widely before turning to give Cherry a slight glare.

"What are ya glaring at me for? Anri was the one to spike the punch at the party not me!" Cherry defended herself much to the ones who knew about them amusement while Cheiron switched her glare to Anri while Naruto grinned and had fake tears running down his cheeks.

"My little girl is growing up so fast and pretty soon she'll be out in the world driving everyone insane with her pranks. Wah!" Naruto said giving an obviously fake cry as he leaned on an amused Gais shoulder, causing his fiancés to laugh while the villagers who never liked Naruto much paled at the thought of another prankster.

"Naruto! Don't encourage her or else she'll be painting that monument up there in a neon orange jumpsuit just to see if she can!" Ratchet said looking slightly horrified at Anri and Rositas large Cheshire cat grins, and causing the nearby ninja to snicker at the remembrance of Naruto doing that exact same thing.

"But Ratchet-kaa-san we just want to be like tou-san and make him proud!" Anri said with a slight puppy dog pout that caused Ratchet to cave in almost instantly, she and Cheiron just couldn't say 'no' when in the face of that pout.

"Oh fine. Just don't get too carried away or else you two will get in big trouble." Ratchet said while the nearby villagers were muttering about the 'demon' having a family.

"Yes Ratchet-kaa-san." The two younger girls said cheerfully and with an even larger grin than they just had before the two disappeared seemingly into thin air.

"Those are my girls!" Naruto said grinning proudly at the spot where Anri and Rosita just were a second ago.

"Oh Kami. Not more Narutos!" An ANBU with a cat mask groaned much to the nearby ninjas amusement.

"Oi Neji-nii! Hinata-chan! Forget about a party at the Hyuuga compound! Kaa-san and Nee-chan already gave me permission for a party at the Inuzuka compound tonight! You guys can have tomorrow night!" Kiba yelled across the road to his two friends as he laughed at the antics of Narutos family.

"An Inuzuka party? Damn if we won't be there!" Hinata shouted back much to the villagers shock while Anri and Rosita seemed to have heard her and appeared right next to her for a hug each.

"As amusing as this is why don't we move this to my office so you can fill out that paperwork, Naruto-kun? You're lead wife will have to be there as well as your two daughters but I'm sure Team Eight and Team Guy won't mind showing the rest of your fiancés around while Tsunade-chan and Shizune help out at the hospital." Sarutobi said smiling at the antics of his surrogate great grandsons family while the two teams mentioned nodded and began leading the other women away, Team Guy taking Kokuryu and Subaru around the village while Team Eight took Cherry and Ratchet around.

"Sure thing Gramps. Rika-chan, Anri-chan! We have to go sign the adoption papers now and you have to come along too." Naruto called to his two daughters that were about to sneak away and pull pranks on those that had made their tou-sans life a living hell.

"Yes tou-san. Can we prank people later though?" Rosita asked pouting up at her adoptive father who merely laughed and nodded his head yes, much to Anri and Rositas joy and the nearby Naruto haters' chagrin.

"Haha! Naruto my boy your daughters will certainly keep the ANBU on their toes if they try to follow in your prankster steps!" Sarutobi said laughing at the look on the nearby villagers faces before extending a hand to Cheiron.

"I believe we've never met before. Name's Hiruzen Sarutobi the Sandaime Hokage and Narutos honorary great grandfather. You must be his lead wife Cheiron correct?" Sarutobi asked grinning at Cheiron who shook his hand civilly.

"Pleasure to meet you. Name's Cheiron Archer, lawyer and actress from Harlem New York and Narutos fiancé. Yes I'm Narutos lead fiancé since we aren't married yet. These are our soon to be adoptive daughters Anri Yoshino and Rosita Aries. Say hello girls." Cheiron said nudging the two preteens slightly and making them grin up at the old Hokage.

"Hi Mr. Sarutobi! I'm Anri Yoshino going to be Uzumaki-Namikaze-Senju when tou-san formally adopts me." Anri said cheerfully and shaking the man's hand just like Cheiron had done.

"Hi Old Man! I'm Rosita Aries which will change to be Rosita Uzumaki-Namikaze-Senju when papa adopts me!" Rosita said grinning in a way eerily similar to Naruto and causing Sarutobi to laugh.

"It's nice to meet you both and you don't need to be so formal Anri-chan." Sarutobi said leading the group of four towards the Hokage Tower and leaving behind shocked villagers, civilian and Ninja alike.

"What's with them?" Cheiron asked her fiancé as she jabbed a thumb over her shoulder at the shocked villagers.

"They didn't know I'm a Senju and Namikaze and since those are two important families here in Konoha I think they're going to be like that for another ten to twenty minutes." Naruto said with a foxy grin that made many women nearby blush and Cheiron glare at them before latching onto Naruto possessively.

"Hokage-sama. You and Naru-chan and those with him are summoned to the council chambers." The Cat masked ANBU said Shunshining to their location the moment Naruto and Cheiron finished filling out the adoption papers.

"Don't forget that you're the one in control here Old Man." Naruto said with a smirk that was matched by Sarutobi as the group of five walked towards the council chambers and entered only for them to see the Shinobi section looking pissed off, along with all of Narutos friends and the rest of his fiancés that were already there. Those there were the Konoha Twelve, including Narutos clone and the senseis, the Shinobi Clan Heads, the Civilian Council members, and the Hokages advisors.

"Yo! How's things been hanging in the three months I've been gone?" Naruto said grinning as he raised a hand in greeting and snapped his fingers, which made the blood clone dissolve into, you guessed it, blood.

"What the-! Who are you and what have you done with Naruto-baka!?" Sakura demanded trying not to blush as she looked the, to her at least, unknown man over as she eeped and jumped away from the puddle of blood.

"Jeez. I drop a Genjutsu and leave for three months then when I come back one of my own teammates don't recognize me. How sad is that?" Naruto asked rolling his eyes while Sakura looked confused and Sasuke smirked.

"Maa maa. You can't be one of my students. I only have one student who's blond and he is nowhere near the level required to make a blood clone." Kakashi said not seeing Sasukes smirk while Naruto merely stared at him deadpanned.

"YEAH! THAT BAKA NARUTO IS NOWHERE NEAR SASUKE-KUNS LEVEL!" Sakura shouted blushing as she stared at the Uchia survivor who took one look at her and proceeded to dive behind Naruto for cover.

"Hey aniki? If I promise to help you not get executed or thrown in jail will you kill the pink banshee for me, please?" Sasuke asked shivering from his spot behind Naruto who was trying to conceal his laughter, but was largely unsuccessful.

"I got a better idea to scare her otouto." Naruto said with a smirk before grinning mischievously down at Anri and Rika.

"Girls. Why don't you two have a little bit of target practice? Anri, you can use Ratchet-himes throwing knives since you have the least amount of experience with them. Rika, you can use your guns. The thing you have to do for this practice is successfully either pin Haruno to the wall or shoot her in the arm or leg so she can't move for a moment or two, but no killing at all. Understood?" Naruto asked his two daughters who immediately grinned and got out their weapons, Rikas gold and silver guns materializing in her hands with a small poof while six throwing knives found their way into Anris hands in the same manner.

"Yes tou-san/papa!" The two girls said in eerie harmony while Sakura scoffed.

"Don't blame me if those two brats get hurt. I'm a Kunoichi and they aren't even academy students." Sakura said causing the killing intent from Naruto and his women to spike but they calmed down and merely smirked at her arrogance.

"Go for it girls!" Naruto said pointing at Sakura who was almost instantly pinned to the wall with four throwing knives and had two bullets in both of her shoulders.

"Aww. We passed too easily. Can we go play pranks now papa?" Rosita asked pouting at Sakuras screaming and crying form as she put away her guns and tugged on Narutos pants leg.

"In just a few more minutes' musume. We have to see what the council wants first." Naruto said messing up Rositas hair fondly while Sakura finally wore herself out from crying and screaming and passed out from the pain in her shoulders.

"And to think that Kunoichi are supposed to be able to resist such small amounts of pain. Pathetic." Hinata said glaring at Sakuras prone form, and earning shocked looks from the civilian council members.

"She's not a Kunoichi. She's a da-dang fan girl and I'll smack some sense into her when she comes too." Tenten said making sure not to curse around the children when Ratchet gave her a sharp glare.

"So what the hell does the _Civilian Council_ want with _Shinobi_?" Naruto asked enunciating which council wanted what and making the Shinobi council smirk.

"HOW DARE YOUR BRATS ATTACK MY DAUGHTER YOU FILTHY DEMON!"A pink haired woman that looked exactly like Sakura screeched, which caused those with sensitive ears to try and dry the blood coming from their ears while the others were rubbing their throbbing ears and glaring at the woman.

"Shut up or I'll shoot you!" Rika yelled back to the pink haired banshee whose mouth instantly snapped shut. Naruto was roaring in laughter at the response his daughters threat garnered while Cheiron tried to stifle her snickers fruitlessly, much like many of those that actually didn't mind Naruto.

"But Rika! We aren't supposed to hurt anyone unless they attack us first or we receive the okay from papa and/or one of our mamas!" Rosita exclaimed at her sisters comment even though she was rubbing her sore ears as well.

"Don't care! She hurt our ears and acts like bad guy, she gets shot!" Rika said as if it were obvious and earning a few muffled snorts of amusement from the assembled shinobi.


	6. lucky bastard

**Naruto Sakura Wars SLML AU**

**By: Sayaalv**

**(A/N: See previous chapter) **

"I like you're daughters gaki! They'll certainly keep things interesting." Tsume Inuzuka said with a barking laughter at Rika and Anris words.

"Thanks Puppy-chan!" Rika exclaimed grinning brilliantly at the feral woman. This caused Naruto and the assembled Shinobi to roar in laughter while Tsume face-planted at her new nickname.

"That's my girl!" Cherry and Naruto exclaimed in proud unision, causing the other wives and Anri to giggle slightly. Narutos other girls giggled as they watched their fiance talk with the Shinobi council while ignoring Sakura, Kakashi, and the Civilian Council.

"Wedding details? Hell I don't care. I'll agree to anything my Himes want." Naruto said looking confused when Hinata asked about the wedding details for Narutos marriage to the Theater Women. This caused the present females to sigh dreamily, they wished their respective boyfriends/husbands/crushes would do or did that for them.

"I don't know for sure about the others but I know that I'm just gonna have a simple wedding, Subarus will be a traditional Ninja wedding, and Ratchets will be somewhere in between the two." Cheiron explained to Hinata who was rapidly becoming like a daughter or sister in law to her and the other 'Theater Women' despite the fact that she was the same age as their fiance.

"Don't worry Hina-chan. You're gonna be the maid of honor for my wedding while Subarus maid of honor is Ten-ten-chan and Cheirons maid of honor is Anko…somehow." Ratchet said adding the last word as an afterthought as she wondered how the hell the two became the best of friends when they detested one another in the beginning, and for at least a month after first meeting. Her words caused the other Shinobis jaws to drop while the other theater women were snickering.

"What can I say? She enjoys breaking people's minds to get her job done while I did practically the same thing as a Lawyer." Cheiron said shrugging at all the shocked looks the Shinobi were giving her.

"Perhaps you should try your hand at Torture and Interrogation then. You'd have to wait a couple of months before joining but you'd be able to join no problem. From what I understand almost all of you wish to be ninja anyhow." Sarutobi said grinning at them as he grabbed a few more papers and handed them to all of the women.

"Yeah but I won't be doing any actual ninja work for a while. The others, as long as they aren't in my predicament, yes but not me." Cheiron said smiling slightly as she took and read through all of the papers twice before nodding for the others to sign.

"What's your predicament? Not strong enough." Kakashi asked, well sneered more like, at the dark skinned lawyer who merely smiled sweetly at him before he was suddenly pinned by her Verdict Chains.

"I guarantee you that my strength has nothing to do with it. I'd just rather not risking my unborn baby's life." Cheiron answered easily while many were staring between her, Naruto, Kakashi, and the chains in shock or curiosity.

"Baby?" Most of the Shinobi asked shocked while the Kunoichi were immediately fussing over Cheiron who was blinking at them all in slight confusion.

"Is it so surprising that I'm pregnant?" Cheiron asked raising an eyebrow at the Shinobi who were staring between her and Naruto in shock.

"Yes he's the father." Cheiron said answering the question that she could almost see on everyones minds.

"You are one lucky bastard nii-san." Sasuke said saying what all the boys that didn't mind Naruto was thinking.


	7. bloodlines rooms and kinky

**Naruto Sakura Wars SLML AU**

**By: Sayaalv**

**(A/N: See previous chapter) **

"Ms. Archer? Can you please release Kakashi from your bloodline?" Sarutobi asked sighing slightly with a small smirk on his lips since everything was playing out just as he expected them too so far.

"Of course sir." Cheiron said snapping her fingers and causing her chains to disappear again. That was another thing that they had learned. It turned out that working with their STARs and around Pneuma so much caused some of their STARs abilities to ingrain into their DNA. Now their children and grandchildren stood a chance of gaining their powers eventually.

"So the brats fiancés have Bloodlines?" A civilian man asked curiously and looking over the women greedily and lustfully.

"Of course. Subaru herself is of the Kujo bloodline and also has a bloodline called 'Random' while Cheirons bloodline is called 'Highway', Ratchets is called 'Silver', Geminis is called 'Rodeo', Dianas is called 'Silent', Rika-chan has one too and it's called 'Shooting'. We all have some access to one another abilities though." Subaru said stepping forward and glaring at the man over her fan that hid the lower part of her face from view.

"Give us one good reason why you all shouldn't be in the CRA then." Another civilian council member demanded with a lecherous grin as he looked the women over and ignored the two children.

"Because I myself am under the CRA and they are all engaged to me already. Besides, you try to force them into it and I'll massacre you all like pigs in a slaughter house." Naruto said leaking KI as he stepped forward and glared at the Civilian council as a whole and caused a few of them to faint from the KI.

"These ladies are under the protection of the Senju, Uzumaki, and Namikaze clans. Do you want to piss me off?" Naruto asked cocking an eyebrow at the remaining council members who paled at this and shook their heads slightly.

"I have also placed myself and my family under the Kujo clans protection." Subaru added which caused the Civilians to pale further while Sasuke smirked and stood beside his 'nii-san' in all but blood.

"Naruto-nii loves these ladies and that makes them family. They are under the Uchia clans protection as well." Sasuke said causing the council members to see red and froth at the mouth in anger while the other Shinobi Clan Heads stood up and proclaimed the women were under their clans protection as well.

"Well now that that is over with. Me and the ladies need to get to the Namikaze compound and get settled in before the party tonight." Naruto said nodding his head in respect to those that earned it from him as he wrapped a protective arm around Cheiron and Ratchets waist and lead the large group from the room. Sarutobi waited until Naruto and his new family were out of hearing distance before he and Tsunade turned towards the Civilians and glared at them.

"This is your only warning. Leave Naruto and his new family alone. Mess with them and I will not protect you, in fact I don't think anything would." Sarutobi said glaring at each and every one of the Civilians as he said this.

"But the b-" Here Sakuras mother was cut off by Tsunade crashing her fist into the desk in front of the woman, shattering the desk and silencing the older banshee.

"No buts. Anyone mess with my grandson and his new family and happiness and you pray that I'm the one who'll kill you cause guess what? At least if I do it it'll be quick and painful. You hurt them and he finds out, Naruto will make your death slow and more painful than you can imagine." Tsunade said glaring at everyone with her arms crossed and causing them all to nod in fear. What the civilians and most of the Shinobi didn't know was that Naruto had made a shadow clone and henged it into a fly that was on the wall observing the meeting. The others may not have seen the looks on Kakashi, Sakura and most of the Civilian council members faces but the shadow clone did and that meant Naruto did too.

"Seems that a few of them will try something. They touch any of my himes and I'll crush them." Naruto said to himself as his shadow clone dispersed while his fiancés and two adopted children were checking out their rooms in the compound.

"Hey Naruto-koi! Come check out the room we picked out for the baby when it's born!" Cheiron yelled down to her fiance who smiled slightly and walked up the stairway to see what room the women had chosen as the unborn baby's nursery.

"We'll have to baby proof it and fix it up but I thought that this one would be perfect for the first baby." Cheiron said smiling at Naruto as he walked into the room and stopped to look around it. It was medium sized, perfect for a baby and small child, and was already painted a light green color as well as had a window facing towards the Hokage mountains.

"It'll be perfect alright. I'll make some Shadow clones and get the other guys to help me set everything the baby will need up later. Right now we need to go pick out your room for when you don't want to stay with me or we get into an argument or something before we head to the party." Naruto said smiling as he kissed Cheirons cheek and placed a hand over her slightly swollen stomach where their child was growing. He and the girls never fought over anything except some misunderstandings but it was better to be safe than sorry.

"So the Master Bedroom is big enough for all of us?" Cheiron asked raising an eyebrow since that was one thing all the fiancés were worried about, figuring out how they would all sleep in the same bed as Naruto and it be fair and all.

"Yep and it has silencing seals so that if anyone were to get a little kinky Rika-chan and Anri-chan wouldn't hear us." Naruto said with a smirk while Cheiron blushed heavily. Okay so she and the majority of Narutos future wives were kinky as hell. So sue her!


	8. Party and pregnant twice over

**Naruto Sakura Wars SLML AU**

**By: Sayaalv**

**(A/N: See previous chapter) **

"This is a very…lively party." Subaru said blinking slightly when Naruto and his family made it to the Inuzuka compound, only to be dragged into the party that was already going in full swing.

"It's an Inuzuka party. Lively is a bit of an understatement." Naruto said shrugging with a grin on his face while Kiba was dancing with a blushing Hinata, much to his sister and moms amusement.

"I'll say. It reminds me of some of the parties from back in Harlem. You know, the kind that usually ends up with lots of property damage and the police involved?" Cheiron asked grinning slightly as she took a sip of some water, avidly avoiding the spiked punch or the sake.

"We're Inuzuka's. Property damage is our specialty." Tsume said grinning as she made her way over to the group of New Yorkers and Naruto.

"That's a big understatement. There are a few bets going around that say causing Property damage is a part of the Inuzuka bloodline." Naruto said snorting and causing Tsume to laugh.

"Can't say I blame them!" Tsume said laughing while Naruto was drug out onto the dance floor by Cherry, who was ready to par-tay! That was around the time when Cheiron noticed that Ratchet was acting a little differently than normal. Whereas Ratchet would take a few sips of the punch just for the heck of it, she was now sticking to only water. She also moved a little cautiously, and her hands never seemed to be far from her stomach.

"So does the blond runt know you're expecting a pup?" Tsume asked sniffing the air slightly and grinning at Ratchet who flushed slightly.

"N-Not yet. I haven't told him yet." Ratchet said smiling slightly as she rubbed a hand over her stomach while Cheiron and Subaru looked at their friend and sister wife in shock. She was pregnant and they hadn't known?

"Why didn't you tell us you were expecting a baby too?" Cheiron asked Ratchet curiously and causing the blond to flush again and squirm in her seat slightly.

"I didn't really know for sure until earlier today and I haven't had a chance to tell anyone yet." Ratchet said grinning sheepishly at her friends while Subaru merely grinned back.

"Congratulations. Seems like our family is growing bigger and bigger everyday now." Subaru said smiling at her friend and causing the blue suit wearing woman to thank her.

"Eh? Another baby on the way?" Naruto asked breaking the dance with Cherry and staring at Ratchet in shock, damn they had forgotten about his sensitive ears! Ratchet merely nodded slightly and smiled when Naruto instantly ran over and placed a hand on her stomach as if feeling for the baby.

"Two women pregnant at once nii-san? I feel bad for you." Hinata said snickering as she had walked over for something to drink just in time to hear what was happening.

"Why?" Naruto asked curiously as he and his two pregnant fiancés stared at her curiously while Tsume was snickering heartily.

"Well I remember what my Okaa-san was like when she was pregnant with Hanabi-chan. She had rather strong mood swings, strange food cravings, and violent morning sickness. Otou-san could hardly stand it with just my Okaa-san pregnant. He once told me that he was glad he had refused to take more than one wife. If he had two women pregnant at the same time he said he'd have gone on the longest term mission he could find just to escape." Hinata said causing Tsume to snicker even harder, she remembered that!

"Hadn't thought of that." Naruto muttered looking between his two pregnant fiancés with wide horrified eyes. What had he gotten himself into?!


End file.
